Stranger in a Strange Land
by ahappyendingisstillanending
Summary: Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood have gone to battle for one shocking reason. Can Jason and Thalia put a stop to it before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1 Jason

Chapter 1: Jason

We were within a mile of the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood. We came to seek revenge. They were the ones who captured Reyna, the ones who murdered her. Without her, everything's gone downhill. Even Octavian is outraged by the deeds that have been done.

They ruined Camp Jupiter. They ruined the people. They ruined me.

It wasn't just one person that contributed to her death. There were plenty.

"Jason, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Frank asked.

"They took Reyna from us!" I yelled at him. "They killed her!"

"I just don't think this is the right way to settle this!" he dared argue back.

"Si vis pacem, para bellum," I said calmly. Then I yelled. "If you want peace, we fight!"

He turned and looked ahead. If he didn't want to fight, then he could go back to camp. But every soldier here with me is prepared for war and revenged. We are here to avenge Reyna.

"If we get nothing out of this, you will be stripped of your position as praetor," Octavian made the attempt to threaten me.

"Trust me, I know the choice that I have made," I said back to him.

"Is this what Reyna would've wanted?" he asked.

"Even if she didn't, this is the only thing to do," I said reassuringly.

"When you're about to die, I hope you realize that the choice you made was wrong."

"I am not wrong!" I shoved him aside and told everyone to continue forward.

I heard him yell from behind me. "You'll never get her body back!"

I turned around and threw a spear at him. It missed his eye by inches. "Go back to camp!"

"Don't complain when you need me!"

He turned around, but I didn't worry about him. All I worried about was the battle.

The Romans fought as one. And, in the end, Camp Jupiter will claim victory.


	2. Chapter 2 Percy

Chapter 2: Percy

"Percy! They're already here!" cried Piper.

"How is that possible?" Percy said in shock.

"They're within a mile of the camp! We must hurry!"

"Go get all of the campers ready, now!"

He ran to find Annabeth and Chiron in the Big House. "They're here!"

"How-," Annabeth was cut short.

"Piper's helping assemble everyone right now," Percy told her.

"We are ready to fight," Chiron said. "You have been waiting for them, and now they are here. Why are you panicking, Percy?"

"Jason is our friend. But, now, he is our enemy. I don't know who would even dream of murdering Reyna. It's a disgrace to the Greek world."

"Percy is right," Annabeth said. "We were finally allies with the Romans. The mutual relationship was improving. Now, it's like the Greeks and Romans at war again. It makes me sad to live to see this happen."

"She's right," Percy agreed. "I didn't know that a Greek warrior would do such a thing...I mean, it happened just a few weeks ago, according to Grover, and not one single camper has a said anything."

"What's going to happen when you do find out who killed Reyna?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't ban them from camp, so I'm not clear on what the punishment would be."

"I just can't image who would do such a thing."

"Well you better hurry," Chiron interrupted. "It looks like the Roman camp is right outside the border."

Both Percy and Annabeth ran outside. Sure enough, the Greek campers were suited up in armor, weapons ready. The chariots were lined up. Apollo's cabin was lined up near the stables, while Ares's cabin was in formation in front of the big house. Athena and Hephaestus's cabins were lined together, protecting the climbing wall and the amphitheater. The remaining campers were inside, guarding all necessary areas.

"Where are Tyson and Blackjack when I need them," Percy said to himself in frustration.

"I don't know," Annabeth heard him. "But, Jason is right next to Thalia's tree."

Both Percy and Annabeth stared at Jason with horror. He took the Golden Fleece and threw it to the ground. The Romans charged. The Greeks advanced. Annabeth ran with her weapon and shield. Percy, livid, grabbed Riptide and marched forward to the fight.

The battle began.


	3. Chapter 3 Reyna

**This is what happened when Reyna was at Camp Half-Blood.**

Chapter 3: Reyna

I was greeted like an old friend at Camp Half-Blood.

I only intended to stay about three days, five days tops at the camp.

Annabeth walked up to me, "Hi, Reyna. It's been a while."

I hugged her. "I know. I miss you guys so much."

"Well, why not stay for a little? You could stay with the Athena Cabin!"

"Alright, thanks. I need to be back to Camp Jupiter though by the end of the week, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, of course it is. Come on; let's go to the Big House so you can say hi to everyone."

We were on our way to the Big House until I saw…her: Piper. If there was anyone I could have a disliking passion for, it would be Piper. She tried to take Jason from me. She acted as if she were a better person than I was. She is a daughter of _Aphrodite_ when I am a daughter of Bellona. She would never be better than me.

We walked past her. "Hi, Annabeth."

"Hello, Piper," Annabeth smiled at her. Piper looked at me, smirked, and walked away.

"Don't worry about her," Annabeth reassured me as we continued our walk to the Big House.

Eventually we got there, and everything went great. I enjoyed myself among the other campers by doing the different activities; I even got to join the campfire.

The next day was Capture the Flag.

This was the day I loved the most because it reminded me of Camp Jupiter. Annabeth and I were on the same team. Piper and Percy were on the Blue Team. When the game started, I went to the forest first. I scavenged for the Blue Flag, determined to win this game. Arrows whizzed past me, I fought off the opposing team, and I knew that my destination got closer and closer to me.

I continued walking forward, but I squinted, and ahead, I saw someone in a blue helmet. I hid behind a tree, sword ready in hand. I snuck forward to get a closer look. It was gone. I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I was certain I saw a red helmet in the distance.

Once again, I continued forward, my eyes looking for the prize. I got closer, but then…

Something had pushed me down with great force. The wind had been knocked out of me. I gasped for air, but I was shoved back down with a menacing force. I was flipped around like a simple rag doll, and then I saw my enemy.

I heard a voice say, "It's over now, Reyna."

At that instant, I felt a surging pain in my stomach. A blade was ripped across me, and I cried out in agony. The pain was excruciating and it was unbearable. I couldn't find air, and my killer stood there, smiling. I had an urge to fight back as I was feeling for the blade that pierced me.

But, slowly, my vision was fading; my life was slowly leaving me. All I could think about was, what would Jason do? I didn't get to see him one last time to tell him good bye.

The last thing I heard was Annabeth shouting my name from the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 Annabeth

Chapter 4: Annabeth

Annabeth maneuvered her way through the battle to find Jason. She wanted to destroy him for showing a great disrespect to Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was at the amphitheater when she saw him. Jason was fighting Percy, and sadly, Jason was winning. At the sight of this, she charged down and tackled Jason. Pinned, he started talking, "Get off!"

"You had no reason to come here in the first place!" Annabeth cried back.

"You killed Reyna! I have all the rights to come here!"

"Jason, we don't even know who did it," Percy chimed in. "No one confessed."

"Do you know how it feels to have a loved one taken away from you? It's as if a part of your soul was ripped out from your body."

"Jason, we're sorry, okay," Annabeth yelled. "And stop sounding so cliché, please."

"Just shut up Annabeth and let me go!"

"Not a chance!"

"Let's lock him in the Big House," suggested Percy.

"I don't know if that's a good-," she started.

Jason got free from Annabeth's grip and stood up. He grabbed his sword and lunged at Percy, who was not expecting the attack. Annabeth ran forward to help Percy but was instantly knocked over by another Roman soldier.

"Remember me?" the soldier was a girl.

"Hazel?" Annabeth was shocked.

"So you do remember!" she laughed.

"Well, Hazel, it looks like you're going to the underworld, a second time!"

"That's what you think," Hazel sneered.

Livid, Annabeth attacked. Swords clashed shields broke, cries were heard. Annabeth slashed at Hazel's face and cut her skin. Hazel jabbed at Annabeth's feet and missed. She was too slow. She couldn't handle Annabeth's talent. Annabeth saw the blood running on Hazel's face and saw that she'd had enough. She knocked her unconscious by hitting a shied on her head.

Annabeth turned around to see Jason gone with Percy on the floor, wheezing.

"Come on, Percy, I'll take you back to Chiron," Annabeth reassured.

"He almost got the spot, Annabeth," he started. "I don't know how he knew."

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay, help me carry Hazel back to the big house while she's still unconscious."

So, Percy and Annabeth dragged Hazel like a doll to the Big House.

"What happened to Jason?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"He said Nico was here, so he went looking for him," Percy said, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Please don't tell me he wants him to bring Reyna back to life."

Percy pointed near the climbing wall. "They're over there!"

Annabeth saw Piper and Leo near and called them over. "Please bring her to Chiron, now."

They followed her orders immediately while Percy and Annabeth ran to Jason. They saw Greek and Roman blood spilling everywhere. Arrows flew across their faces; Annabeth and Percy fought their way through, injuring many, but releasing many more. Right when they got to Jason, Octavian came running into the scene, sword ready in hand.

Percy saw and he jumped in front of Annabeth. "Go, Annabeth. I'll take care of Octavian!"

She nodded and resumed forward. She went on the offensive and jumped on Jason's back. This took him by surprise and he fell. "Nico, run! Go somewhere safe!" Annabeth yelled to him.

"Where's Hazel?" he demanded.

Annabeth struggled to answer as she was attempting to keep Jason pinned. "She's in the Big House…with Chiron."

With that said, Nico took off. Annabeth looked back down at Jason, but he responded by throwing a punch to her face. He made contact and left her with a pulsing jaw. Annabeth was enraged. She and Jason fought like this was their last day alive. Both were fighting with two very different battle styles, which made it harder on Annabeth because she was not used to fighting in any other way but the Greek techniques. She slide tackled him and he crumbled to the ground. He was battered and bloody; she was ready for the kill.

"Annabeth!" she heard a cry nearby. "What are you doing?"

She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Thalia?"


	5. Chapter 5 Thalia

Chapter 5: Thalia

I looked around, and saw what I thought would never happen again. Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were at war, for reason I don't know. The Hunters of Artemis were waiting behind me with the same puzzled looks on their faces.

So, I asked aloud, "What is going on here?"

No one spoke. Jason looked at me with hurt eyes. "They're trying to destroy us!"

"Percy, is this true?" I looked at him.

I watched as he threw Octavian to the ground. "That is a complete lie! Jason's the one who came barging into our camp in the first place! He even destroyed our borders! The Golden Fleece isn't even on your tree anymore!"

I looked back down to Jason. "Someone from this Camp killed Reyna!"

"Let's go for a walk Jason," I said. "Hunters, organize these kids. When I get back, I expect this mess to be cleaned up."

I grabbed Jason and forced him forward. We went to the beach to talk. "What do you think you're doing here, just walking in on the Camp?"

"Did you not hear me?" he sassed. "One of them killed Reyna!"

"I heard you! And, who is 'them'?"

"I don't know. No one wants to confess."

"Well, maybe no one killed here. Maybe she just went missing!"

"That's impossible."

"How'd you find out in the first place?"

"Hazel came to me herself and told me."

"Well, who did Hazel hear this from?"

"I don't know, she never brought it up."

"So, you simply assumed that this is true?"

"Hazel never lies."

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know! Whose side are you on, mine or Percy's?"

I could tell he was getting tired of my talking. Deep down inside, I had to take Percy's side, but I knew he wasn't ready to hear it just yet. "Let's go back where are the trouble is. I hope everyone's stopped fighting."

He reluctantly agreed and followed behind me. The amphitheater was in sight just a few feet away. I saw that the fighting had not yet stopped, and I rushed forward, but I felt something hard hit my head. I fell to the ground but I turned around in time to see Jason standing there with a look of disgust. "I can't trust you Thalia."

He jabbed his sword towards me but I defended myself. I was about to fight my own brother…how could this be? He used his Roman fighting styles I was not used to, so I did my best on the defensive. I was barely escaping the deathly strikes of his sword before I found my "groove" and got my chance to go on the offensive. I pushed him back with all the force I could summon and I watched as he fell back with a hard thud.

I quickly whipped out my bows and arrow and gave him one last chance. "Jason, if you try to fight my one more time, I will shoot."

He laughed. "You wouldn't kill your own brother."

I held my position. I saw Annabeth approach Jason quietly from behind. She got her shield and knocked him out with a single blow to the head. I whispered to myself, you're right; I care for you too much to hurt you anymore.

Annabeth looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry. There is not a single Greek warrior that is here to kill."

I smiled at her and hugged her. "I see the battle hasn't stopped."

"It's not that bad anymore. Some Romans have retreated."

"Good, let's go stop that battle."

We both turned around and charged into the battle. I fought my way through; soldiers were on the ground, wounded, swords were clashing all around me with great force, the Hunters of Artemis were everywhere trying to stop the battle.

Seeing this made caused me to have a heart ache. Just months ago both camps were better than ever with each other and we all got along. What happened to that?

I started with the first camper I saw on the ground. I turned him over and shock came over me. I didn't know what to do. Annabeth was gone fighting, I didn't know where Nico was, and Grover was nowhere to be seen. I started crying and I picked him up with all my strength and I rushed to the Big House. Chiron had to do something about this.

Percy's pulse was barely there; I didn't know if he would make it.


	6. Chapter 6 Piper

Chapter 6 Piper

Piper was on her way back to the Big House when she saw Thalia carrying Percy on her back; it looked as if Percy were dead. Quickly, she rushed over to help.

"Thalia," she began, "what happened!"

"I have no idea," she sobbed. "I began walking back to clean things up, but I saw him lying on the ground unconscious!"

They continued their hike back to the Big House. "Is he still alive?"

"As of right now, yes," she said through her tears.

Thalia and Piper finally made it to the Big House. "Chiron, help us!" Piper yelled out once inside.

Instantly, he rushed over and helped carry Percy to a nearby bench. "Piper, would you mind going back out and help clean up the battle?" Chiron asked.

Piper reluctantly agreed. She turned around, disappointed and furious. Piper was never allowed to be around whenever there was a problem with Percy. She took a look at what the battle had progressed to. The Greeks were still defeating the Romans. She saw a fellow Greek soldier lying on the ground with a wounded upper arm. She rushed over and discovered that it was Beatrice, a little seven year old.

"Beatrice, I'm going to help you back to the Big House now, okay," she reassured Beatrice. She tore a strip off of her exposed orange Camp Half-blood shirt and wrapped up Beatrice's upper arm. Beatrice was light, so she had no trouble carrying her to the Big House. Going through the side door, she made her way to the room with the wounded. She slowly put Beatrice on an empty cot. "You'll be okay now."

She was about to leave, but realized that another door was open, the one that led to the room that Chiron and Thalia were in. Piper hesitated, before leaning closer to eavesdrop.

"I just don't understand," Chiron said. "How did Jason know where Percy's Achilles spot was?"

"The only people that knew were Annabeth, Grover, Piper, and me," Thalia replied.

"You didn't tell anyone…right?"

"Percy is like a brother to me. I would do anything to protect him."

Piper had heard enough, and she silently backed away from the door. She realized that Jason was finally able to somehow puncture Percy's only mortal spot. Quickly, she ran back to the battlefield.


	7. Chapter 7 Reyna

**This is what happened to Reyna when she died. **

Chapter 7 Reyna

I opened my eyes and I could tell by my surroundings that I was in the Judgment Pavilion in the Underworld. I tried to remember what had happened to me…I was at Camp Half-Blood…I had been murdered…but who murdered me?

My name was called next. "Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

I stepped forward, but something did not make sense. "Why am I in the Greek Underworld?"

My caller answered. "You died on Greek soil, so you were sent here."

"Am I going to stay here in the Greek Underworld?"

"Eventually, Hades himself will let you know when you can go to your Roman Underworld."

That sounded fair enough. My caller resumed. "Reyna, I have looked over your file, and it looks to me as if you are fit to go to Elysium."

"That's only for heroes, right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Hades will make an exception for you," my caller smiled.

I never saw myself as a hero. I looked back at my caller to say thank you, but I realized something familiar about this soul. "Who are you?"

I looked at her as she cast a look of sorrow on her face. Then she looked at me. "Bianca. I'm Bianca DiAngelo."

Nico DiAngelo's older sister…"Nice to meet you, Bianca," I smiled.

She smiled back, and I asked her one more question. "Do you know who murdered me?"

"The only person that can show your death is my father."

"You're telling me I get to speak to Hades?"

"I'll come with you," she reassured. "Luke! Come take my spot for a little bit."

Bianca stepped down from her podium and came to me. "Let's go."

We walked along the Field of Asphodel for some time before coming to a stop in front of a magnificent golden-black palace with a beautiful garden surrounding it. "No one can reach my father's palace," Bianca explained, "unless he allows you to reach it."

"Am I allowed inside?" I asked nervously.

"As long as you're with me, anyone is allowed inside."

We entered the palace and walked a series of hallways before reaching the Throne room. Bianca walked me to Hades. "Go on, ask him."

I bowed to him as respect to a God. "Hades, will you show me my murderer?"

He stood up. He looked a lot more intimidating when he was in full form. "Is it Reyna? You're from camp Jupiter."

"Yes, I am," I responded nervously.

"Don't be nervous, Reyna. I'm here to help you."

"You're about to be interrogated," Bianca said.

Hades began. "Is it true that you were murdered on the grounds of Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes."

"Were you playing on the Blue team for Capture the Flag?"

"Yes."

"Were you murdered while playing Capture the Flag?"

"That's what I remember."

He walked around the room, trying to think of the next thing to say to me. "Do you have an idea of who murdered you?"

I never even considered that question. Now that I did, there was only one person that came to mind. I heard Hades say to me, "I think I know who you're thinking of."

He snapped his fingers and some sort of screen popped up. I watched curiously as motion came to the screen. It was the day of Capture the Flag; everything was being replayed, from the moment the game started. Areas of the forest were being scanned until Bianca found me, then she zoomed in to my position. I remembered everything. The flag was only a few yards away from me, but I looked closer. I realized with horror that a blue helmet was coming my way. My killer, I thought to myself.

The blue helmet stood above me. I witnessed my killer attack me from behind and deliver the killing strike. My killer turned around and I saw with surprise that my accusations were correct.


	8. Chapter 8 Thalia

Chapter 8: Thalia

"Chiron, I can't stay here forever. I have to go back out," I told Chiron.

"I'll watch Percy. Besides, he should wake up soon," he reassured me. "Be careful, Thalia."

I took one last look at Percy and Chiron before I walked out of the room. I hurried to the amphitheater to see many of the warriors on the ground. Jason had a sword to Annabeth's neck. "This is what you get," I heard Jason say to her.

I rushed over and delivered a surprise attack behind Jason. He fell to the ground in anguish. "Jason, this is not a way to take revenge."

"My own sister is siding against me. I can't believe it," he backfired at me.

"Jason, you don't even know if it was anyone here that killed Reyna."

"She never came back to Camp Jupiter after coming here."

"Jason," Annabeth said as she came next to me, "there is not a single person here that would kill. I already told you that."

"Hazel said so herself; someone from this camp killed Reyna."

Annabeth had nothing else to say.

"Hunters," I began, "Please heal the fallen warriors. We don't want any dead bodies here."

"Annabeth, you know Percy best, what would he do?" I asked her.

She looked around the amphitheater and thankfully, more Greek and Roman soldiers were sitting or standing. "I guess we just ask them ourselves."

I turned to the warriors and called for them to come in closer. "We all know very well who Reyna is, yes? The last time you saw her was during Capture the Flag. Annabeth, did you see what direction she went after she broke off from the team?"

Annabeth began, "She went toward the creek. She might've gone along that path towards the lake. I'm not sure."

"That's a start. Jason, we are going to work together to figure this out. Leo, take the Hephaestus Cabin along the beach. Piper, take the Aphrodite Cabin and search the arts and crafts area. Hermes and Apollo Cabins, search the armory and the arena. Ares and Athena Cabin, guard the boarders. Demeter and the rest of the cabins go into the forest and find anything helpful."

"What about the Romans?" Jason turned to me.

"The Romans may go with whichever cabin they would like."

"Thalia, where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth, Jason, you two are coming with me to the lake," I told them.

I dismissed all of the warriors, but before we could leave the amphitheater, I saw a satyr rushing towards me with a frightened look. It took me a while to realize it was Grover.

"Grover, what are you doing here?"

"I already told Percy everything. Tyson and Blackjack are with him right now, but I need to talk to you and Annabeth."

"Annabeth, come here," I called to her.

When she came over, we both looked expectantly at Grover. I could tell something was wrong because it looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Thalia, Annabeth, when we came back from our quest we went to Poseidon's cabin."

"And, what happened?" I pressed.

"Reyna's body was lying on Tyson's bed."

Grover sank down to his knees and cried. Annabeth and I looked at each other. I said out loud, "Warriors, stay here. The Hunters of Artemis will heal you."

Annabeth had Jason ready, so we took off to Poseidon's Cabin.


	9. Chapter 9 Poseidon's Cabin

Paste your

Chapter 9: Poseidon's Cabin

Grover led Annabeth, Jason, and Thalia to Poseidon's cabin, and sure enough, there lay Reyna's bloody corpse on Tyson's bed.

"How long do you think it's been here?" Annabeth said out loud.

"It must have been recent, the sheets are still wet with her blood," Jason replied.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier," Annabeth sounded disappointed and upset.

Thalia remained quiet when they heard someone come through the door.

Percy and Tyson came into the cabin. "Percy! Are you okay?" Annabeth ran to him. "I have no idea how this got here."

"I'm okay now, thanks to Chiron," he offered a weak smile. "Where's Thalia?"

"I'm right here," she said weakly.

"You're good at this, would you mind looking at the body? Would you be able to tell how and when she was murdered?" Percy asked.

Thalia sighed and walked over. She hesitated at first to touch the corpse, but turned it over. The rest of the group watched as Thalia carefully examined the wounds. There was only one wound on Reyna. Thalia began, "The opening in her stomach looks as if someone simply ripped a blade across. There's only one continuous line that's clear."

"Do you know how long ago she was killed?" Annabeth asked.

"Her stomach's still bleeding, so it couldn't have been that long."

Jason pitched in. "Camp Jupiter found out a week ago, and we arrived yesterday."

"That can't be possible," said Percy. "If she died over a week ago, her blood would be dry."

"You're saying someone killed her recently?" Jason challenged.

"Yes, I am."

While they were talking, Grover made the courageous effort to bend down and smell the corpse.

"Grover, what are you doing?" Annabeth looked puzzled.

"I'm doing Thalia did, examining the body," he replied.

"I don't think smelling it will do anything."

Grover looked up triumphantly. "In case you forgot, I'm a satyr. I come with human and animal senses."

"Then what did you find?"

"If I am correct, I can smell perfume on her."

The group looked surprised. Grover continued. "Tyson, come here and you smell it."

Tyson obeyed. He knelt down and towered over the body. He smelt it and said, "Tyson smells candy!"  
>Annabeth and Percy looked at each other. "Is there anyone in this camp that uses candy perfume?" Jason laughed. "I find it ridiculous."<p>

"There is nothing funny about this!" Annabeth backfired.

"Annabeth's right," Percy said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think we need to search Aphrodite's Cabin."

"Tyson, Grover, stay here and guard the body," said Thalia. "If anyone comes, scare them away."

Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Thalia hurried out of the cabin and made their way to Aphrodite's Cabin.

document here...


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

Jason, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy found themselves inside Aphrodite's Cabin, not knowing what to search for. Jason began by searching the south end of the cabin, while Percy took the east, and Annabeth took the west. Thalia remained near the door, watching the others search.

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Thalia asked.

"Grover said he smelled perfume," Annabeth began, "so I'm looking for perfume."

"You're going to search this entire cabin for perfume?"

"If that's what it takes," said Annabeth.

"I'm going to see if I can find any sort of weapon," Percy pitched in.

Thalia looked at them in disbelief. "You're seriously going to waste your time looking for every single perfume bottle and weapons? You won't find a single weapon in this cabin."

"Thalia, I believe you're wrong," Jason said suddenly.

The three of them looked at Jason. Slowly, Jason raised a blood-stained blade. "Annabeth, isn't that your blade?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking for that thing for weeks," she said puzzled.

"How did it end up in here?" Jason challenged.

"Look, Jason. If I killed someone, my mother would've done something by now. Someone obviously broke into the Athena cabin and stole my knife, and used it to kill Reyna."

Percy defended Annabeth. "She's always with me whenever we're here at camp. She's telling the truth."  
>Jason looked at Thalia. "What do you think Thalia?"<p>

Thalia was speechless. "I don't know what to think. Annabeth, are you sure you didn't come in here and frame someone else?"  
>"You honestly think I would kill someone?" Annabeth was outraged. "You know very well, Thalia, that I'm a better person than that."<p>

"I know you're a better person than that, but I don't know what to believe."  
>"Jason, where did you find that anyway?" Percy asked.<p>

"It was just lying on the ground here near the back of the cabin."

"Percy, what are you going to do?" Annabeth looked at him.

"I guess I'll just have to round of the Aphrodite cabin and find out which one of them took your knife."

"No one's going to confess," Thalia said.

"Yes, someone will," a voice said at the door.

The four turned around to see Piper standing in the doorway.

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Percy asked, shocked.

"I can't take this anymore." She looked at Thalia. "Thalia, I can't do this. I can't keep anymore secrets."

"Thalia," Jason, still shocked, "what is she talking about?"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about," Thalia glared at Piper.

"Yes, I do, Thalia. It's about time they found out."  
>"Piper, what are you talking about?" Percy pressed.<p>

"I killed Reyna!" she yelled.

It looked as if Piper were glad to get the words off her chest. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other in horror, while Jason switched looks from Thalia to Reyna. Jason was the first to speak. "Piper, how could you!"

Next were Percy and Annabeth. "Piper, why would you make such a horrible choice?"  
>"I didn't know what I was getting myself into!" Piper was in tears at this point.<p>

It was Percy's turn to question her. "Did you have something against her?"

"No, if anything, Reyna was my role model."

"Then why would you kill her?"

"It was my decision!"

"Did you envy her?"

"The only reason I would have to hate her is because Jason chose her over me!"

"I thought you were over that. Jason went back to Camp Jupiter two years ago!"

It turned into a screaming fest. Percy continued.

"I expected more from you. You were a role model to the younger campers, and now this? What am I going to do with you?"

"I hate this camp!"

"Then why didn't you speak up!"

Annabeth interrupted the fest. "Piper, if you hate this place so much, then why are you still here?"

"It's complicated."  
>"We have time."<br>"Okay, fine. Thalia told me to kill her. She said if I did, she would let me join the Hunters of Artemis."

It was Jason's turn. He looked at Thalia and stormed right to her. He did nothing but express pure hatred. "Thalia, you're my sister. Why!" he yelled.

Thalia stood there, not knowing what to say. "I-I…."  
>"You what!"<p>

She couldn't hold back any longer. "I had to! It was for your own good!"  
>"You think killing my girlfriend was for my own good? What did she ever do to you? What did she ever do to me?"<br>"She was a distraction!"

"How? She comes with me on every single quest. She supported me and got me through everything! If anything, she was my best friend!"

"I just couldn't let her get to you," Thalia looked down, defeated.

"Thalia, she never did anything to you!"

"She was keeping you away from our family! She never liked me!"  
>"You killed her out of jealousy!"<p>

"No, I was concerned for you."  
>Percy had heard enough. "Thalia, why don't you explain what happened?"<p>

"I don't want to say anymore. I'm already ashamed of my decisions and mistakes."  
>"We could sit here the rest of the day and let the other warriors tire in the amphitheater, or you can make this easier on all of us and confess."<p>

She hesitated, but gave in. "Fine."


	11. Chapter 11 Thalia's Flashback

Chapter 11: Thalia's Flashback

_I was sitting in my bed at Camp Half-Blood. Whenever we visited, we stayed in the Artemis Cabin. I hadn't seen Camp Half-Blood in two years; I had to visit at some point. I knew, though, that in exactly one week, Reyna from Camp Jupiter would visit. _

_ Reyna was the kind of person that would let no one near Jason…I hated it. She kept Jason away from the family, so much; I only got to see him once a year. She was with him everywhere-every quest, every dinner, every party, anywhere and everywhere. I'm not the jealous kind, but it bothered me so much that I never got to see him. I had to fix this. _

_ I was about to visit Chiron and find out more about Reyna, but that's when Piper came into play. I was walking in the fields when Piper ran into me. It was most unusual to see a daughter of Aphrodite walking around in armor, but Piper was different; I could tell she wasn't meant to be a daughter of Aphrodite. She approached me with a smile on her face. "Thalia, is that you?" she smiled. We hugged because, yes, I missed her too._

_ "Why are you wearing armor, Piper?" _

_ "I was in the armory. I needed to get some new equipment."_

_ "You really want to go out in the world, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, I hate this place."_

_ That's when it struck me. "Hey, what do you know about Reyna?"_

_ "She's coming next week. She's staying for a few days. Why do you ask? I thought you two hated each other."_

_ "We do…how badly do you want to leave this camp?"_

_ "I would run away, but I don't have enough training to survive on my own."_

_ I took the advantage. "How would you like to be a Hunter of Artemis?"_

_ I could tell by the look of her face that it was all she wanted. "Absolutely, yes! More than anything!"_

_ "There's usually an initiation, but I want you to prove yourself another way."_

_ "What are you talking about?" she looked excited._

_ "Reyna is coming next week, yes?"_

_ "We already went over this."_

_ "If you want to join the Hunter of Artemis, I want you to get rid of her."_

_ The color drained from her face. Suddenly, she didn't look so happy. "What do you mean get rid of her?"_

_ "You are a daughter of Aphrodite. I want you to prove that you are capable of killing when necessary."_

_ "How is this necessary?"_

_ "If you do this, I will make you my successor. You will be the next lieutenant."_

_ I got her attention then. "Is this the right thing to do?"_

_ "It's the best thing to do."_

_ She looked at me. "I thought you were a good person Thalia."_

_ "I am. I'm doing this for you and me. I knew how you felt when Jason picked Reyna over you. Wouldn't you want this?"_

_ She reconsidered it then spoke. "I'm only doing this because I want to prove that I'm not a pushover. I'm not doing this because you told me to."_

_ "Piper, you are one of the worst liars ever." She looked hurt._

_ But, I continued. "Here's the plan. I'm leaving tomorrow. Reyna comes exactly five days after. She'll be here in time for Capture the Flag. Make sure she's on your team. When the teams scatter, wait for a little, and then look for her. Approach her from behind. Put her in a chokehold and take a knife, and rip her stomach._

_ "When she's dead, take her body and hide it below my pine tree. Before I leave, I'll dig a hole big enough for her body, and then you place it in there and bury it._

_ "When you've done that, I want you to contact Hazel and tell her that Reyna's been murdered by a Greek warrior, but make sure she does not tell Jason that it was you. Do the same with Percy. _

_ "Hazel will tell Jason, and they will come here expecting a battle. When they get here, Percy will be nowhere near his cabin, and Annabeth will be near him at all times. Chiron will be in the Big House. What's happens when there are a lot of injuries is they usually take everyone to the amphitheater. While everyone is walking to the amphitheater, sneak out, go to my tree, and take Reyna's body. Take it to Cabin 3 and put it on Tyson's bed."_

_ "How do you know all of this is going to happen?"_

_ "If you do everything right, it will happen. Besides, I know Jason better than you do."_

_ "How am I supposed to carry Reyna's body everywhere?" _

_ "Take this pouch. It's magic, so anything will fit in here."_

_ "It's as if you're planning your own war."_

_ "It's exactly what I'm doing."  
>"Fine, but, I want more than being your successor."<em>

_ This took me by surprise. "What more do you want?"_

_ "I want money."_

_ I knew she wanted no more. "Deal."_

_ I turned back and walked toward the Big House, but she called my name._

_ "Thalia, I just lost my respect for you. You were my role model."_

_ "Appearances can be deceiving."_

Paste your document here...


	12. Chapter 12 Exile

Chapter 12: Exile

"You killed her out of pure jealousy?" cried Jason. "I never knew you were capable of such a thing!"

"It wasn't because I was jealous!" Thalia lashed out at him.

"I can't believe you did this! I hate you!"

"Maybe you can actually pay attention to what's important!"

"You honestly think I've been putting Reyna over you and Dad? That's crazy. I'd never do that!"

"Well, it seems like you never pay attention to your family!"

"You know what, I can't stand you anymore. I hate you so much. Don't even bother talking to me again. I want you out of my life, forever."

Thalia was holding back her tears. She walked to Jason but Jason walked the opposite direction. "Jason, I'm sorry."

"Thalia, I will never forgive you for this."

She sighed and turned away; she didn't want anyone to see her crying. But, it was Piper's turn to talk. "Jason, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I'm sorry."

"Piper, don't talk to me anymore. I thought you were a great person, but I guess I was wrong."

Piper seemed to understand Jason's reasoning. "Percy, I deserve to be exiled from this camp. I don't deserve to be here, not after what I did."

Percy looked at Piper. "I'll talk to you later. As a matter of fact, Piper, could you go back to the warriors outside and help the Hunters heal them?"

Piper didn't think twice about that, and she hurried out of the cabin. Percy turned to Thalia. "Thalia, we have to go to Olympus."

"I know," she said as if she already knew her fate.

"Percy, I can stay here and help Chiron and Mr. D," Annabeth suggested. "Jason can stay with me."

"Jason, I agree with her. I need you to stay here and reassemble your Roman warriors. Annabeth will help you prepare for your journey back to California."

Jason hesitated but followed Annabeth as she walked out the door. Percy turned back to Thalia. "Thalia, I don't know what to say."

"Let's just go to Olympus and get this over with," she said.

Percy called Blackjack and within the next hour they were in front of the Empire State Building. They walked silently into the elevator and made their way up to the 600th floor. When they got into the gates of Olympus, what they saw surprised them. Everything was dark, all of the lights were dimmed, and thunder rolled continuously in the sky. No one was outside. Percy knew that the gods found out about Thalia's mistake. Quickly, they went to the steps of Olympus. They found all of Olympus's citizens waiting outside of the main building. They saw Percy, but all eyes looked down on Thalia.

Soon enough, they were inside of the main building. They made their way into the throne room and found themselves facing the Olympians. Zeus locked his eyes on Thalia, while the rest of the Olympians were waiting, hostile. Hades was also among the audience.

Zeus did not want to speak first, so Artemis began. "Percy, could you wait outside, please?"

Percy bowed and walked outside. Artemis continued. "Thalia Grace, is it true that you were responsible for the murder of a Roman warrior?"

"Yes, Lady Artemis," she said quietly.

"Is it true that you lied to Piper McLean, telling her that she could join the Hunters by murdering Reyna, Daughter of Bellona?"

"Yes."

"Do you deny that these actions are against all ancient rules?"

"No."

"I hereby strip you of your lieutenant position. You are exiled from the Hunters of Artemis."

Thalia looked up with her eyes filled with tears. "As you wish, Lady Artemis."

Dionysus was next. "I sure hope I'm not wasting my time here. I left my camp with no one in charge."

"Annabeth is taking care of everything, so are Chiron and Jason," Thalia reassured him.

"Do not interrupt me!"

"Yes, sir."

"Thalia, you are now banned from stepping foot on Camp Half-Blood."

"I understand."

"That is all from me."

Dionysus gave her one last glare before Aphrodite stood. The rest of the gods took their turns on giving Thalia her punishments. It wasn't long before Hera stood. "Thalia Grace. I take away your immortality. From now on, you will be a regular half-blood."

"I understand."

"I ban you from ever finding true love."

With that, Hera sat down. Hades was next.

"Ah, my niece. Even I find this choice unusual. There has been no hero in history to even do this, so, as your punishment, you shall serve in the underworld. You will take Charon's position for a year. After that, you are free to live your life."

"How is that possible, I'm not dead."

"Gods have many powers, so you will be able to work in the Underworld for me."

With that said, Hades sat down. The last god stood.

"Thalia, my daughter. I am ashamed to call you my daughter, embarrassed."

She couldn't do anything but stand there and wait.

"This has never happened, but I disown you. You are no longer my child. You shall be a weakling. You must regain your strength on your own. You shall have no friends; if you wish to have friends, you must find them on your own. I will no longer answer your prayers or save you from harm when you come to combat."

Thalia crumpled to the ground, holding herself, bawling. The gods turned their heads to the door when Piper McLean walked in with Percy.

Aphrodite stood. "Ah, Piper, good thing you're here."

Percy got Thalia and took her away from center stage. Now it was Piper's turn.

"Percy," Poseidon began. "Please escort Thalia back to New York. Take her to your mother; Sally will know what to do with her."

"Poseidon! You dare to vouch for that insolent girl!"  
>"She cannot live on the streets!"<p>

"She deserves to!"

"She will stay with Sally until she is old enough to live on her own!"

Zeus did nothing but agree with the idea. "Percy," Poseidon continued. "Please take her to your mother."

Percy bowed and walked out with Thalia.

"Piper McLean, it is your turn to be punished."

"Thalia told me to kill Reyna, so technically none of this is my fault!" she argued.

Aphrodite stood. "Piper, your greed overcame you."

"All I wanted to do was join the Hunters."

"All you had to do was say the pledge."

"Thalia said there was a ritual."

"Obviously she lied to you and you were stupid enough to fall for it."

Piper was horrified to be insulted by her own mother. Aphrodite was about to speak, but Dionysus interrupted. "Piper McLean, you are also banned from Camp Half-Blood. I don't want your filthy soul roaming around in my camp."

Piper still tried to argue back. "I don't deserve to be banned from camp!"  
>"Why is that?" Dionysus challenged.<p>

"I've done nothing wrong before."  
>"You just killed an innocent person! And, we don't give second chances."<p>

Piper turned to Aphrodite. "Mother, help me! Please!"

Aphrodite looked at her. "I cannot have a daughter who will come to be known as a killer."

"Am I being disowned?" Piper was desperate to be saved.

"I would never disown any of my kids. I am not like Zeus."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want a daughter that kills people."

Hera stood. "She's right Piper. I cannot have a family of killers."  
>"Hera, you could never stand a family that's not perfect. Well, guess what, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one that's made a mistake, so why choose me to hate?"<br>"You are the only one that's bothered to argue back with the Olympians," Hera continued.

"Percy does it all the time!"

"He argues with reason, unlike you, you stubborn girl!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Hera was livid. She looked at Aphrodite with pleading eyes and a wicked smile. Aphrodite couldn't do anything but say yes. Piper didn't expect Hera's next move: Hera reveal her true nature.

When Hera returned to her human form, she looked at the spot where Piper was standing. Nothing was left of her. Hera spoke. "I had to. I couldn't stand the girl."

"I understand," Aphrodite said. "I never wanted her as a daughter."

"What's done is done," Poseidon said. "She chose to be the person she was. We had nothing else to do."

The Olympians ended the meeting with that note. No one spoke for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Percy arrived at Camp Half-Blood with Thalia. "Wait here," he told her.

He made his way into the camp and realized that Annabeth and Jason must've told everyone the news. Voices rose and started asking questions when Percy was seen. Annabeth and Jason took him to the Big House with Chiron.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

Percy explained everything that happened. All eyes never left him. He explained that the gods still had Piper.

"I'll go with you to your mother's apartment," Annabeth said.

"Thank you. She's waiting outside the camp so we need to leave soon," Percy replied. "Jason, do you want to see your sister? I'm sure she's like to say good bye."  
>"She isn't my sister," Jason said quietly. "Zeus did the right thing in disowning her."<p>

Percy and Annabeth said nothing. "I will have Argus escort you to your mother's apartment Percy," Chiron spoke. "And, ah, tell Thalia I send my condolences. I will miss her."

The group dispersed and Percy and Annabeth found Thalia waiting patiently by her tree.

"Let's go, Thalia," Percy said. The three of them met Argus in a camp van. Within the next hour, they were at Percy's house. Mrs. Jackson answered the door and looked sad. "Your father is here Percy; he's told me everything."  
>With that said, the group entered the apartment.<p>

"Thalia can stay in the office. I'll give her some things to sleep on in the meantime."

"Where's Piper?" Annabeth asked Poseidon, who entered the room.

Poseidon didn't have a nice way to say it, so he went straight to the truth. "Hera killed her, with Aphrodite's permission."

Annabeth was too stunned to speak, and Thalia was still in shock from everything that had happened. Percy began. "Why would Aphrodite want to kill her own daughter?"

"She's just like Hera; they want a relatively perfect family."  
>"Yes, but you could've just given her a normal punishment."<p>

"What would've you done to her"

"I would've banned her from camp, but I wouldn't have killed her."  
>"I would've vouched for her, but I've already done that for Thalia. I can't help another demigod."<br>"How did she die?"

"Hera revealed her true form. Piper didn't expect it."

"I'm still going to have her shroud burned at camp."  
>"That's the right thing to do."<p>

Mrs. Jackson came back in the room with blue cookies. Everyone helped themselves when Annabeth spoke. "Why did you kill Piper?"

"I didn't vote to kill her, but she insulted Hera and her mother, and you know very well that is not acceptable."

Before Annabeth could respond, Poseidon stood. "I must go now. I must go back to Olympus and fix…everything."

He looked at Thalia. "Do not lose hope, young one. There is always hope."

Thalia nodded her head. Poseidon smiled and vanished.

Thalia spoke. "I'm going to miss you guys, and everything and everyone else."

Annabeth looked at her. She gave her one last hug before walking to the door. I'll be outside Percy. He nodded and looked at Thalia.

"Thalia, I can't deny that what you did was wrong. I won't forget it, and neither will Jason. So, when the time comes, you need to apologize to him, and actually mean it."

"I know," she hung her head.

"I'll be back again soon," Percy finished.

He walked out the door, leaving Thalia with Mrs. Jackson.

"Mrs. Jackson," Thalia blinked back her tears, "do you hate me too?"

Mrs. Jackson looked down at Thalia. "Everyone makes mistakes. Sometimes they're fatal and regrettable. But, I agree with Poseidon. You don't deserve to be on your own."  
>Thalia smiled and hugged Mrs. Jackson. "Thank you so much."<p>

"Come on, let's go make some cake," Mrs. Jackson motioned to the kitchen.

"Will it be blue?"

"What other color would it be?"

They both laughed. Mrs. Jackson went to the kitchen. Thalia followed, but stopped. Before she entered the kitchen, she looked up and said quietly to herself, _thank you, Poseidon, for everything you've done for me; you are truly one of the greatest gods ever. I owe you my life.  
><em>


End file.
